Killkommen
Killkommen 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of the game. It is the first case of the game's Theatre Edition (Season 1) and also the first one to take place in Classical. Summary Victim * '''Sally Bowles Murder Weapon * Feather boa Killer * Sheila Bryant Plot At the Theatrical Police Department's headquarters in Musical Theatre, Miss Honey welcomed the player to the PD. The player met Chief Motormouth Maybelle. Chief Maybelle ordered the player to patrol around the classical musical theatre region, along with new partner, Molly Jensen. Unexpectedly, Molly and the player walked into a German night-club, known as "The Kit Kat Club", where they found a young woman known as Sally Bowles on stage, with a red mark around her throat. The Master of Ceremonies, the PD's coroner, unfortunately, knew Sally well, as he owned "The Kit Kat Club", nevertheless, he determined the killer could dance as before Sally was killed, she was kicked in the chin. Only someone with incredible dance skill could kick their leg that high up without sustaining injury. Sister Mary Patrick attempted to stop the team but was placed under arrest for interfering with police work instead. A slightly aged dancer, Sheila Bryant was found guilty of strangling Sally to death. When asked what her motive was, Sheila revealed she had gotten a job at "The Kit Kat Club" in her late teens to earn money for her dance lessons, Sheila loved dancing as part of the chorus, but recently, Sally Bowle was introduced to the scene, and was to replace Sheila in the coming months. Sheila couldn't let this happen, Sheila cornered Sally and grabbed a feather boa and tried to tie her up. Sally tackled Sheila, Sheila managed to stand up and scissor kicked Sally in the chin, knocking her front teeth out. Sheila started strangling Sally until she died. Judge Oliver Warbucks told Sheila that she was a well respected dancer in her career, and that she should have used her skill to teach Sally the art she had mastered instead of being selfish. Judge Oliver Warbucks sentenced Sheila to 10 years in prison. Chief Maybelle told the player to go release Sister Mary Patrick, but to try and keep an eye on her as she seemed to be a little hysterical. Sister Mary Patrick revealed that she had lost her habit, and could not return to the nunnery without it. The player and junior officer, Javert went to look around "The Kit Kat Club" for Sister Mary Patrick's habit, and found it in a large pile of Cabaret style clothing. When Javert and the player returned to Sister Mary Patrick, she was wearing her habit, she thanked the player for trying but found it beneath her pillow instead, she said the player could keep it and left. Chief Maybelle thanked the player and the rest of the team for helping out. She said that the team needed to head to a small rural village as some disturbances had been spotted there. Summary Victim * Sally Bowles Murder Weapon * Feather boa Killer * Sheila Bryant Suspects Suspcet's Profile * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect dances. * This suspect smokes. * This suspect has a child. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect dances. * This supect smokes. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has a child. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has a child. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile * The killer dances. * The killer smokes. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer green eyes. * The killer has a child. Crime Scenes Trivia * The case title is a reference to the opening song of the musical, Cabaret, Willkommen. Category:Classical Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Kit0804's things